Contradictory
by delicious pancakes
Summary: [AU] Living with Cloud Strife was not in the high school standards... Clouffie


Chibiwriter: … I have no excuse. I am obsessed with any pairing. You name it and I'd probably read it… cept for yuri. But I wanted to do something other than my Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho fics, and I've gotten a bit bored of doing only those two. I've had this obsession with Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts for a while now. Though I haven't played the games. Wah… This'll be a Clouffie because I am currently obsessed with them. The first pairing I read is usually the one I stick to. That or one I thoroughly enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I am sad. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Contradictory: Opposites

* * *

**

I don't know how I get myself in these situations, I'm just a sixteen year old hoping to survive high school! Unfortunately I don't think that'll be happening. Especially since I'm a sixteen year old girl who loves to pickpocket for a hobby who's living on my own surviving on my dead parent's money, and _also _will be going to a rich kid school for fancy money loving idiots. Okay, so I'm a bit stereotypical, not _all _of them are like that. I've met one. His name's Cloud something, and is – Um… Meh. Yes. Meh.

**A Day Before School**

A girl was staring up at the sky with sparkling amethyst eyes, watching the birds go by. She had almost black, short, cropped hair, and was constantly grinning like no tomorrow, and usually wore a green t-shirt and black khaki pants reaching her knees. Another was next to her, a girl about the same age as the other. She was fairly pretty in her white tank top and lavender skirt, with shining red hair reaching her chin, wearing a subtler smile.

"Congrats Yuffie, I guess you're starting your third year of high school at that wealthy school." The redhead chirped out, oblivious to the wriggling girl lying in the grass next to her.

"But I dun want to Kairi! I don't want to be all alone there. It was hard enough making friends in regular high school. Now I have to prove to a whole 'nother place that I'm not a brat." Whining Yuffie huffed and lay still on the ground.

Kairi was troubled, why was Yuffie always so rebellious?

"But that was your parent's wish, so you have to go. Sorry Yuff." She waited for the reaction.

"Don't call me Yuff. That sounds so…"

"Cute?" She supplied helpfully. Yuffie nodded vigorously, and jumped up pointing down.

"Yeah! That." She exclaimed, leaping up. "Anyways, why are we at the school anyways? Are we even allowed in here?" The redhead sighed, glancing at a marble fountain of a bird.

"We're looking around before you go. I don't want you getting lost again. When I found you last year you were searching for an exit. An hour after school."

Yuffie never looked so baffled. "But you don't even go here! And I don't get lost that much." She objected as they turned another corner on the edge of the school, knocking into someone's chest. She looked up into cool cerulean blue eyes, as cold and clear as ice. His hair was an unruly golden color, seemingly naturally spiked up in a cute messy fashion. His frown appeared glued in place, a chilling aura around him. She raised an eyebrow. "What's with the business suit? But black suits you I guess. The cell phone really adds that touch." She couldn't help saying, as she usually started babbling when she was nervous. This time it was because she was nervous that there was a hot guy in front of her. "Isn't that right Kairi?" Silence. "Hey Kairi?" Glancing behind she found a gaping girl.

"Oh look at the time, I'm going to be late for the movies with my friends! I better go before Sora drags me there." Stuttering out she rushed back around the corner, leaving a twitching Yuffie and a cold teen in a business suit on a cell phone.

"I know where you live!" She hollered out, before turning back to the stranger. "Hi. I'm just here touring around before school starts. The name's Yuffie Kisagari." Gaining back her grin she held out a hand.

"…Cloud." He replied, not used to talking to a girl who wasn't trying to flirt with him.

"Cloud huh? Well nice to meet cha! Why are you here?" She thanked herself for being able to keep up conversations.

"Business."

But talking to this guy was like talking to a log. A freaking log!

"That sucks. You look like you should be in high school."

"I am." Yuffie was confused.

"So… you're like 17 and already in corporation stuff? You have got to be from this school."

Cloud assumed she didn't know who he was yet. "I suppose. I would like to get back to my calls if you wouldn't mind." Sticking her tongue out childishly she placed a hand on her hip.

"Nope."

"No?" His question seemed like more of a statement, in that monotone voice of his.

"Yep. I don't want to. So I won't. It appears my friend has abandoned me, so I'll just have to follow you until I find my way out." Inwardly she was cheering as he gained an irritated look. Emotions are your friends.

"I don't have time for this."

"Well I'll stalk you." And guess what he did next? He twitched! Yuffie had never been more shocked. "Hey! I guess you do have emotions." She clapped, mocking amazement.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, placing his cell phone in his pocket at seeing he'd never get back to it today.

"Talking to you, it feels as if I'm talking to a log. A frozen log, because you're cool like that." She never could help blurting out her thoughts.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Now they were getting somewhere! Inward Yuffie was doing a victory dance.

"Did you just say a complete sentence? Oh my! I guess you really are alive."

She almost fell over as Cloud smirked. Yes, he _smirked_, as in a to-cool-to-smile for real smirk.

"I don't know how I am, after you've been irritating me to death." But Yuffie was too surprised by his teasing. So she just gaped. "Are you alright?" Cloud was beginning to worry if she was another one of those girls who tried to flirt with him.

"Y-you just joked around! Gawd. And my first impression of you was that you'd be this ice prince." Yuffie twitched when he looked amused.

"So you think I'm a prince? I'm overjoyed." Was his sarcastic remark.

This was going to be such a beautiful friendship…

-:-

A blue blur raced down the sidewalk, school shoes clacking against the cement ground. This route was strange, so new and clean; she must already be in the rich neighborhood (forgetting she had been there the day before). She turned the corner, and gasped at the sight of her new school, not in amazement though (Even if it was seemingly spotless and cut out for the rich, she'd seen all that yesterday after bothering Cloud into taking her on a tour), but because the giant clock was about to strike, sending the bell tolling that school had started.

"Okay Yuffie, you can get there!" Muttering to herself, she set her face determinedly, rushing down as fast as her short legs could carry her while a school bag swung around violently. It slipped out of Yuffie's grasp when her shoe caught the beginning of the school's pavement with a painful jolt, and cursed inwardly as she felt myself stagger forward, halting slowly. But stopped abruptly when she felt herself bump into something – or someone.

It was a guy, of all her pathetic luck. She could tell by his broad shoulders and strong yet slim form, plus the dark cobalt blue uniform for guys. We girls of course have to wear a freaking azure skirt that barely covered my thighs, and a trim fitting dark indigo shirt. When he turned around she almost bowed down to her luck.

"Hey Cloudy!" It was Cloud, the one person she had met yesterday. Who now she was certain was _very _popular from the hints dropped by girls that they disliked her talking to him.

"…" Was the reply.

"I didn't know one could voice dot dot dot. But you can pull it off!" She placed a hand on his shoulder, laughing awkwardly as there was silence. She was already short, only reaching Cloud's chin, but now she felt like an ant as death glares were sent her way, and whispering arose. "Are you in there? Well at least I think you are. Would you mind showing me to my class? Room A4 I think. Unless my schedule lied to me, in which I shall have to file a nasty complaint to the school about." She waited, disheartened by his sudden switch in personality.

He suddenly moved forward, and she followed quickly. After what seemed like an eternity of torturous death and glares she stopped in front of the door to her first class. Entering after him, she felt as if the world had frozen over, with the chilling aura of the classroom.

"Ah. Yuffie Kisagari I presume? I am to be your homeroom teacher, welcome to Traverse High school!"

-:-

She had chosen to take an empty seat next to one icy looking Cloud, but unfortunately people moved away from their seats and sat next to him. The teacher didn't even stop them! 'They must be afraid of being sued. This is a school filled with only rich.'

Deciding to place herself in a corner at the back, where there were no other students next to the desk, she unpacked her school bag and waited for the class to start.

Yuffie grinned, but her thoughts were elsewhere. It was going to be a lonely year…

-:-

Lunch was loud, people chatting to each other and occasionally sending a scowl or glare to a lonely girl's direction. And one lone girl had come up with a theory. People liked to suck-up or flirt with Cloud because he was attractive and it seemed; also rich. Richer than most kids here anyways. She even asked someone about him, and they told her that he was of the _Strife _family, the one who owned half the city. The school too she presumed.

Poking at her food Yuffie decided it was better than a regular school's. Looking around she tried to find Cloud in the mass of students, thwarted as she saw a mob of girls and boys at the table. She herself was sitting on the ground, in the hallway just outside the cafeteria. The school so far had impressed her. The floors were stainless, a metallic sort of sheen to them, as were the walls. The tables were glass and wood, all clean and spotless. This school was definitely loaded. For proof, she had stolen a wallet from some girl who had called her an annoying weed, and of course found a hundred dollar bill stuffed right into it (She'd return it eventually). She wanted to laugh maniacally at the revenge she plotted on every single person who would insult her, but instead just ate another piece of her lunch.

Her mind was floating at a far off scheme, plotting to get a certain blond to talk to her again. Were there two Clouds?

-:-

She found him staring out of a large glass window on the second floor (Yes, a second floor! They even had a fifth!), currently alone and un-mobbed. Snickering she tiptoed behind. Jumping out in front she waved her arms wildly, yelling. "BOO!"

He didn't even blink. Pouting she stepped to the side, glancing out into the streets.

"What are you looking at?" Simply ignoring her, he continued to stare out. Stabbing plan A in the back she moved to plan B. She never liked plan A anyways.

"I didn't want to do this but -," taking a deep breath she gained a wicked smirk. "Bother, botherbotherbother B-O-T-H-E-R bother –" You know how it goes. After her fifty-seventh and a half word, she was thoroughly surprised he made it that long; he finally snapped at her.

"_What?"_ He hissed out frostily, stoic mask still in place. Taken aback, currently lost for words Yuffie's eyes widened.

She regained the knowledge of breathing, a faintly nervous smile that was out of character replaced her hyper one.

"Chill Cloudy. I was just trying to get your attention." Forcing a casual shrug was harder than usual.

"You and a million other people." He muttered, not intending for her to hear it.

Disregarding the comment she sat down next to him, while he was still standing.

"Why are you pretending to not know me? It gets annoying after a while. Besides, aren't we friends?" As she expected, silence. Surprisingly it was Cloud who broke it.

He sighed out, running a hand through his hair. It stayed in place, not even looking ruffled. "Why do people want companions? Disposable when their jobs are done."

Yuffie was currently speechless. "So… I was just amusement for your boredom? A stress reliever?" He had gained a hesitant spark in his eyes, but nodded firmly. She was hurt, it felt as if she really was alone in this school.

Forcing a smile to her face she stood up determinedly. "Well then I'll just have to find a way to become your friend!" Chirping out in her unfaltering voice. "It's gonna take a whole lot more than that to get rid of me Cloudy." Was her happy resolute announcement, no longer upset. "Now you can insert that lightning in the background along with evil music."

Cloud was now alone with his own thoughts. 'Kisagari doesn't know what she's getting into.'

-:-

She was feeling sick again. It was the flu season of course, and she didn't have a high immune system. Defeated by the sickness, she opted to stay home in her little apartment. Currently she was watching with little amusement as the kettle in front of her boiled, waiting for her noodles to be ready. She sucked at cooking, simple as that.

Returning to her futon bed she looked around for medicine, headache quickly turning into a full-blown margarine. Stepping into her bathroom her stomach churned, and even as hungry as she was, it felt like she'd return anything she ate.

It was official, she had no medicine and was now going to have to go down the store to find some. Cheeks flushed a sick red she grabbed a coat and umbrella, glancing out into the rainy sky.

Sagging down the stairway, Yuffie had never felt more tired. Pushing the glass doorway open a blast of cool night air hit her, disheveling her already tussled hair, only to be matted down to her head by the cold splash of rain. Struggling to keep her green umbrella from flying away she shivered, wishing immediately that she stayed indoors. 'Come on. The Great Yuffie Kisagari can't be brought down by something as stupid as rain.' Encouraging herself onward was the only thing that kept her feet from collapsing beneath. She hated the rain, loathed it ever since she was a child, it held awful memories.

Stifling a gasp and a string of colorful words, the ground fell away from her feet as she slipped. Her umbrella was lost in the storm as was her consciousness, feeling the hard wet ground meet her as someone called out her name.

-:-

His frigid behavior was typical to the household servants, though what was not was the dripping wet petite form of an unconscious girl. They all noticed, some could even make out the blonde's troubled expression. They did not comment at all, only watched and went on with their duties.

-:-

Consciousness was hard to gain, as the bright lights danced in her vision, and a sharp pain in her head kept hammering. "The light." Yuffie moaned out, concealing her eyes from the light.

"You're awake." A cool, calm, and sexy (Yuffie stifled a weak giggle at this) voice stated.

"No Cloudy. I'm dead! My ghost is here to haunt you for all eternity until you become a normal teenager who doesn't have a stick up his ass. Fear me in all my pained glory." The blond just raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Why were you out last night anyways? You had a high fever."

Yuffie pouted, pointing a finger in a random direction while the other still hid her from the light.

"You're such a party pooper Cloud." She jabbed the air.

"You're talking to a vase."

Her arm dropped down to her side, sighing. "Well who can blame me after fainting right out on the street. Where am I anyways?"

"My house."

"Wow. I would usually crack some joke about my clothes but I know you're not even going to reply." Opening her eyes again she adjusted to the light.

"…"

"I told you!" Sitting up from the bed she was currently in she looked around. The room looked like an office, complete with a computer, desk, and miniature library.

"I'm only going to ask once. Where do you live?" Cloud queried, exasperated by the girl's hyper nature.

"Fine, as long as you promise me a lollipop." She notified, waiting triumphantly.

"..."

"That's good enough for me. I live in a apartment, I think it was on the third floor." Glancing at Cloud she beamed.

"And I suppose your parents don't know about this." He leaned back against the wall, next to the bed. She almost admired how good he looked in something other than a school uniform or the business suit (Though that was hot too). Stumbling in her thoughts she turned to the ceiling, laying back into bed lazily while trying to hide the red in her face.

"My parents are dead." Her voice was composed, though not in the chipper tone before.

"… So you're living on your own." Yuffie winced at his cool manner of speaking.

"Erm, I guess I am. What's it to you?" She was afraid of the answer.

"I'm sending the butler over to your apartment later today. He'll be moving your belongings."

Yuffie leapt out of bed, still in her clothes from apparently yesterday. "Holy shit! You're not saying I'm going to be living with you!" Falling back onto bed she groaned. "I'm not really getting a say in this am I? Stuck with a jackass like you." Cloud smirked.

"I enjoy your company too."

Well on the bright side, at least he was developing a sense of humor, no matter how cynical it was.

* * *

A/N: OMFG! I saw a magazine with the preview of the 2nd Kingdom Hearts game. I love it! The first three hours you play as Roxas, and Yuffie and Cloud wear their Advent Children clothing! AWESOME! Auron is the only person you can play from Final Fantasy I think… THEY'RE WEARING THEIR ADVENT CHILDREN CLOTHES! Advent Children is FF7's movie. And Sephy gets his show too. Not just in the tournament. X3 I wish Vincent would show… 

Ahem, back to the story. Um. If anyone actually reads this, then critique would be nice. I know it's boring, but it is the first chapter. I'm sorta like that... And I'm sure you think it should be Squall – I mean Leon, but I decided to add to the Clouffie community, cuz it's not as big as the Squaffie one. Who do you think I should make appear first? Sora, Riku, Selphie, people from Final Fantasy? So… Yuffie is the hyper happy optimist, while Cloud shall be the rich boy who takes on the family business with his father! X3


End file.
